


Overwatch: Oni/Goddess AU

by Joeneauxvieve



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, F/M, Fantasy setting, Goddess!Mercy, It's not my AU so I'm not finishing the story, Romance, Some kissing, oni!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeneauxvieve/pseuds/Joeneauxvieve
Summary: A darkness is growing within her. He doesn't know whether he will save her or if he'll destroy her.Based on koshkavinni's Oni/Goddess Gency AU on Tumblr





	Overwatch: Oni/Goddess AU

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to koshkavinni on Tumblr, I have permission to write this fic.

Genji was taught his whole life that his demonic nature was the only thing that has defined him, and will ever define him. That’s what’s been drilled into his head since childhood. Despite that philosophy never quite sitting well with him, he just kept quiet and pretended to accept it. For centuries he tried to defy it, but one way or another, the darkness caught up with him. He was about to embrace it for good when she came along.

She was his polar opposite. He was the embodiment of darkness, despair and misfortune while she was everything light, happy and nothing short of beautiful.

She was the Goddess of mercy. Her name was Angela

* * *

He didn’t fall in love with her immediately, and nor did she with him. It took time, but they got there.

A friendship bloomed between them rather quickly. Especially for beings of light and dark. He slowly opened up to her, and she was always there to listen. When she learned of the darkness that inhabited the world in all corners, he was there to help her comprehend it. Both of them were young, and still had lots to learn about the mortal and immortal realms. Whatever obstacles they faced, they carried each other through it. No matter how many tears were shed, giggles and laughs spilled, neither let go of the other.

* * *

The longer they spent together, the more darkness he sensed.

Her physical appearance didn’t change. Her magic wasn’t diminished. Her demeanor and personality never faltered either. Nonetheless, something was still very wrong.

Genji tried to hide it from her, and for a while he was successful. His white, red-fanged mask was off whenever her presence was near, but he kept an invisible mask on under it as well. Angela saw through both of them.

It was Genji’s greatest fear that the darkness that followed him would take her, too. It was always pushed deep down in his core, covered by the hope that she was his equal as much as his opposite. His balance, the yin to his yang, whatever someone might call it. Now it rose into his chest and left a burning sensation in his throat. He absolutely would not let anything give away his worry.

It became harder and harder every time he saw her. The darkness was stronger than he anticipated. The last thing he wanted was to make it worse, but he wasn’t sure what would make it worse or better. That was the only reason he refrained from stealing her kiss.

“Genji, is everything alright?“

“Yes, Angela, I’m fine.“

“But you’re crying.”

He swiftly wiped the dampness from his cheeks, but it was too late. Angela did the only thing she could think of to console him and immediately threw her arms around him and squeezed around his chest. Without thinking he wrapped his around her waist in return.

When she looked up to meet his gaze, the distance between their lips was already very short. Without asking, Genji closed it. If he was going to lose her, he would at least tell her how much she meant to him. Angela didn’t mind. 

She pressed back. Her hands moved from his back to the sides of his face to trace the red markings on his cheeks with her thumbs. His own hands moved to tangle with the feathers of her wings. The horror in his mind dimmed when she returned his kiss, but rose again when the feathers between his fingers were pulled with no resistance. Angela didn’t feel them gone, either. In truth, she couldn’t feel anything in the moment. 

“Genji…” was what she managed to say before collapsing in his arms as if her legs turned to water. She went completely limp in his hold and he wasted no time in grasping her tighter to prevent her from falling. Tears began forming much quicker and falling in large beads. Her feathers fell at an accelerated rate around them, giving her wings a tattered appearance.

“Angela!” he shouted as he held on to a sliver of hope. Hope that she could hear him. Hope that he could pull her from the waiting jaws of the darkness before it fully consumed her. Hope that she would come back to him.

He cradled her body to his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He shut his eyes as more tears kept running down his cheeks and over his markings. He murmured silent promises into her golden locks as her faint breaths faced across his neck. The warmth in her person was fading, and he wished that some way…

“She can be saved.”

The unfamiliar voice caused Genji to snap his gaze up. He was greeted by a tall woman with nearly ivory-hued skin. Her hair was a deep blue, and the crescent moon insignia on her forehead had the same colorization. There entire outfit was pitch black. Her large feathered wings invisible against the starless and moonless night. Her discolored eyes added a cynical touch to her sadistic expression. Genji immediately didn’t trust her, but still asked her to continue.

“H-How?” he choked out.

“Her soul is tainted,” the woman began. “Because of you, the darkness-”

“SHUT UP!” Genji bellowed. “I didn’t ask why, I only need to know how I can save her!”

“I intend to extract the darkness,  _Oni_ ,” she hissed. “She’ll be free of the darkness, and I’ll even put a spell on her to prevent dark magic from entering her.”

Genji tightened his grip on the cool body in his grasp. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t, but you also don’t have much time left to decide.”

She was right. He didn’t have any other alternative.

“Why would you do this?”

“I have my reasons. Now, do we have a deal or not?”

A glowing piece of parchment appeared in front of him. His instincts creamed at him not to take this deal, but he’d do anything to have his goddess back.

_His goddess._

“Yes,” he said grabbing the contract. It disappeared as soon as he touched it, and Angela became weightless. He let her go and she hovered in front of him. He expected her feathers to reattach themselves to her wings. He yearned to see her cheeks hold their pink tinge again. He’d do anything to gaze into the blue depth of her eyes again.

Of course, he should have known better.

Her white dress remained white, but it was… different. Her golden hair turned into a light lavender, and her crown of leaves was replaced by large black horns protruding from the side of her head, and curving upwards in a forward motion. Black markings lined her brow. A long, white tail snaked out from under her dress. Lastly, her wings, her beautiful wings no longer held soft feathers, but instead had a leathery texture and had a bright pink aura to them. When her transformation finished, she fell to the earth again, Genji lifted her head and placed it in his lap.

He was about to confront the dark-haired woman about what she did to the goddess. It was not part of the deal, and Angela certainly wouldn’t have asked for it. When he looked up, she had vanished without a sound or trace. Part of him wanted to find her and confront her, but he was distracted by Angela’s eyes shooting open with a sharp gasp coming from her mouth.

“Angela? Angela, can you hear me?”

Her eyes darted around for a few moments before meeting his gaze. Her irises were a soft blue, but something was wrong. They didn’t hold the sparkle he was used to. In fact, her entire face was unreadable. Genji didn’t know whether he should be relieved or concerned.

But she was alive. Angela was  _alive!_  Before he let his mind form any second thoughts, he bent down to her level and wrapped one arm around her middle and one around her neck.

He felt a soft pushing against his chest, and he let her go.

“Genji, what are you doing?”

She let out a soft groan in pain and grabbed her head with one of her hands. It was faint, but her eyes flickered from blue to soft pink and back to blue. “What happened? Why were you hugging me?”

His heart dropped and the lump in his throat grew larger. Somewhere, in that body, his goddess still lives. Her eyes still look back at him, despite being trapped in that body. She could be saved.

No matter what it takes. He  _will_ get Angela back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on Tumblr:
> 
> https://joeneauxvieve.tumblr.com


End file.
